1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a telephone which has photo-assisted memory buttons.
2. Description of Related Art
There have been developed telephones which can be operated by small children or people with a cognitive disorder. These telephones typically include a secondary keypad which contains a number of photo-assisted memory buttons. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,866,764 issued to Barker discloses a telephone which has a secondary keypad that has a plurality of photo-assisted memory buttons. Each button has a slot which allows the user to install an insert which contains a photograph, or a graphic image such as a fire truck or a police car. The police or fire department can be automatically dialed by depressing the memory button which has an associated insert. The Barker handset also contains fiber optic cable and a light source which illuminates each button.
Each photo-assisted memory button of the Barker secondary keypad includes a slot located on a side of the button. The photo-inserts are installed into the buttons by pushing the inserts into the slots. Installing and replacing an insert requires a certain level of motor skills that is typically lacking in a small child or a person with a cognitive disorder. For example, removal of the insert would require a tweezers or other similar tool.
Additionally, the insert must be cut to fit within the slot. To insure installation the insert is typically cut smaller than the slot. The undersized insert exposes the underlying button which creates an undesirable appearance. It would be desirable to provide a photo-assisted keypad which allows a user to easily install an insert and has a desirable appearance.